Les secrets de Sakura
by Mitsuki Mangetsu
Summary: C'est histoire vous plongera dans l'univers narratif des contes de coeur. En effet, ceci est un shojo manga à l'état pur. Il raconte l'histoire de Sakura, une jeune lycéenne sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle vous fera voyager dans ses plus sombres secrets plus étranges et fantastiques les uns que les autres et elle en viendra à les dévoiler au délégué de sa classe, Kiba...


LES SECRETS DE SAKURA

Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Kasami je suis une jeune fille de 15 ans je suis née le 23 octobre. Dernièrement, je vivais en Russie, mon pays natal. Je suis également originaire de France et du Japon ainsi que plein d'autre culture. Récemment j'ai emménagé à Tokyo... je suis une fille très sportive et indépendante . J'habite seul avec mes frères et soeurs dans une grande maison ainsi qu'en compagnie des servantes. Mon père Clow Lead est un puissant sorcier et ma mère est la reine d'un pays, celui des Pumas. En faite, moi même je détiens plusieurs pouvoirs magiques que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt. Oh, et pour préciser nous sommes 16 enfants. Pour moi ce déménagement amorce un nouveau départ, un nouveau lycée de nouveaux amis ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie. Et c'est par une chaude journée d'été que toute mon existence se chamboula...

* * *

_-Où suis-je, quel est cet endroit? Comme c'est beau! Mais où est grand frère Kyô & les autres? Quel est cette lueur au loin, et pourquoi ai-je soudain l'envie de courir vers elle? Oh mais il fait froid. Mon corps s'engourdit, je ne sens plus mes jambes, mais je ne peux m'arrêter de courir vers cette éblouissante lumière. J'ai froid... tellement froid... si froid..._

_-Haaaaaaaaaaaa! (respiration saccadée)_

**Kyô**-Petite sœur!

**Sakura**- Hein, quoi?

**Kyô**- Mais ces hurlements s'étaient quoi!? Tu as encore fait le même cauchemar c'est ça, hein!?

-Crie le sur tout les toits pendant que t'y est!

-Désolé!

-(soupire)...Laisse tomber!

-J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi se matin! (se lève, puis descend du lit)

-Héééééé! tu fait quoi là!?

-Ben quoi? 0.0

-Tu va quand même pas te changer comme ça devant moi!?

**Sakura**- Pourquoi pas t'es mon frère c'est pas comme si t'étais un étranger! Quoi ça te dérange?

-Ben c'est que tu sais se que je...

-Ah ouais ça !

-Euhhh...

-Bon ça va j'ai compris. Tu va pas me faire la gueule pour ça même!?

-Fait juste aller t'habiller ailleurs!

-Oh calme toi de toute façon je comptais prendre une douche... veut-tu la prendre avec moi? (petit rire)

-HEIN,QUOI!?

-Oh, je te taquine, tu n'a donc aucun sens de l'humour?

**Kyô**- Oui mais pas pour ce genre de chose!

-Oh espèce de rabajoie!

-Rabajois!?

-Oui Rabajoie !

-Bon, j'y vais

**Narrateur**- Une fois dans la douche elle et Kyô poursuivirent leur conversation..

-Kyô?

-Quoi?

-Les autres sont réveillés ?

-Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

-Comme ça... alors répond?

-Non ils dorment encore.

-Ah ok..

-Je vais sortir.

-Pourquoi m'a tu ça?

-Tu es tellement stupide des fois.

-FERME-LÀ! TU ES QUI POUR DIRE ÇA!?

-Mais ta soeur voyons..

-Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang

-Cela ne change rien !

(Sakura ferme la douche, s'enroule dans une serviette puis sort de la douche pour continuer leur discussion si attrayante!) **;p**

-Pour une fois que tu fait quelque chose de senser.

(Sakura laisse sa serviette tomber au sol devant les yeux ébahis de son frère) *rire* ;p

-Bah...bah...bah [...] Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu crie comme ça !?

-Ben tu as.. as ..serviette... tomber... nue, peau, sein...GROSSIIIIIIII!

-Ah, ouais t'avais remarqué toi aussi! (Sakura est toute contente qu'il est remarqué son tour de poitrine)

-Ouais ben pas facile de ne pas les remarqués!

-Hein quoi ils sont si gros que ça!

-Ben, regarde toi dans une glace!

-Ah ben ouais, t'as raison..

-J'ai toujours raison et tu le sais alors remet ta serviette et va t'habiller ailleurs!

-Je te signale que tu es dans ma chambre. C'est à toi de t'en allé!

-Ce que je vais faire sur le champ, d'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour aller réveiller les autres c'est la dernière journée d'école avant les vacances alors il ne faudrait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard. Non!?

-Tu as raison comme toujours (sourire)

-Je sais, je sais (sourire)

-Mais quand te décideras-à leur parler enfin tu ne peux pas vivre dans l'anonymat auprès des membres de ta propre famille. Qui plus est tes propres frères & soeurs!?

**Sakura**- Oui mais je... je ne suis pas prête tu comprends? Ils me croient mortes! Que devrais-je leur dire?!

-Je n'en sais rien (soupire)

-Tu vois même toi tu ne sais pas toujours quoi faire alors imagine moi?!

-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir la vérité!

-[...]

(ce dirige ver la porte)

-Sakura! Sakura! Ne t'en vas pas comme ça! Tu ne pourras pas les fuir indéfiniment!

-Oui tu as raison...(soupire) Mais pour l'instant je le peux donc je le fait. Alors n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher mais je te fait une promesse je leur dirai tout à la fin de la journée.

-Tu me le promet?!

-(Sakura s'approche de lui comme pour l'embrasser et lui chuchota ces mots)

- Je te le jure. (puis lui déposa un baiser sur...la joue) :3

(puis se dirige vers la sortit comme si de rien n'étais)

**Kyô**- Décidément, tu es l'une des rares femmes que je n'arrive pas à discerner..

-Si cela peut te réconforter saches que tu n'est pas l'un des premiers à me le dire.

-Et je devine que je ne serai sûrement pas le dernier..

-Tu devine bien mon cher. Tu devine bien. (petit rire sournois)

-Ah et je te laisse prendre soin des autres..

- Compte sur moi! a ce soir

-Saute par la fenêtre pour aller à l'école ça ira plus vite.

-Merci du conseil grand frère! À ce soir! Je t'aime..

-Moi aussi!

Tout commence enfin aujourd'hui. C'est la dernière journée d'école! Moi, ben, c'est Sakura. Je vais au lycée de Takisi, l'un des meilleurs lycées de tout le Japon. C'est bizarre, arriver au japon la dernière journée avant la fin des classes. Mais peu importe. J'espère juste que les élèves là bas ne seront pas méchant avec moi. Car contrairement aux autres mon apparence physique est un peu plus étrange, donc, j'ai peut-être un peu peur que l'on me juge. Car se sont surtout mes cheveux qui attire les regards et suscite la curiosité des gens. En effet mes cheveux son blanc! Oui,oui blanc,blanc comme la neige & les nuages blancs comme les roses blanches. Blanc comme les ailes soyeuses d'une colombe volant au loin. (Je suis poétique) Mais le plus bizarre c'est l'une de mes mèches de cheveux elle est d'une couleur différente en fait elle est de toute les couleurs. Mais cela dépend de se que je ressens c'est pour ça qu'au départ je suis toujours timide devant les gens. Ce qui les laissent souvent perplexe c 'est quand elle (de sa mèche de cheveux) se met à changer de couleur dans ce cas là il est très difficile pour moi de le cacher et c'est toujours à partir de là que tous chamboule c'est pour cela que je suis distante avec les personnes et surtout avec les garçons car quand l'émotion est trop forte ce sont alors tous mes cheveux qui change de couleur! Oh là, là quelle honte! Quand cela m'arrive j'ai envie de disparaître & de ne jamais revenir mais c'est impossible. Voila quel est la dure réalité de ma vie! (soupire)

Sakura- (essouflée)

-Merde! j'espère que je ne suis pas arrivé en retard! Déjà que c'est ma première journée d'école même si c'est la dernière avant les vacances d'été!

Après une longue course contre la montre, notre héroïne rentre dans l'école à la recherche de sa classe. Ne vous inquiétez pas il lui reste 30 min avant que ça sonne :p

-Local A-023... (Ce dit-elle en marmonnant doucement à voix basse)

-Local A-023...

(Ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était dans la lune, Sakura marche sans vraiment prêter attention aux gens qui la fixe du regard. De plus elle ne remarque pas qu'elle fonce sur quelqu'un.)

_**BOUM!**_

Kiba- AÏE!

-Oups vraiment désolé! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Êtes-vous blesser? (dit-elle d'un aire affoler)

-Euh non, non ça va. Mais toi, tu es correcte? J'étais un peu dans la lune donc je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention moi non plus

-Dison que c'est de notre faute a tous les deux. (dit cela en lui adressant le des plus beau sourire qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Sur le cou elle ressent une douleur intense à la poitrine comme un pincement au coeur! D'un coup elle devient toute rouge et part en courant de peur que ses cheveux ne changes encore de couleur laissant son nouvel ''ami'' en plan!)

-Mais ATTEND! Tu as laissé tomber tes affaires! ( Sur ce, il se mit à la poursuivre.)

Toujours en prenant la fuite elle constata que le fameux garçon la suivais

-Oh non, je t'en prie arrête de me suivre! Pitié je ne veux pas que tu découvre mon secret. Je viens d'arriver pitié! (semis t-elle à crier)

Kiba continuant sa course effrénée ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le fuiait-elle? À bout de souffle, elle finit par s'arrêter, mais Kiba plus déterminer que jamais fini par rattraper notre fugitive.

**Sakura**- (essouffler) On non! Mes cheveux sont roses!? Comment sa rose cela est impossible! Il n'ont jamais été rose! A moins que je sois am... de ce garçon!? Non impossible je m'imagine des choses c'est sûrement ça cela ne peut qu'être sa! De plus je ne sais même pas qui il est? & pourquoi me poursuit il?

**Kiba**- Enfin je te retrouve! (s'ecrit-il)

Sakura-Hein quoi comment!?

Kiba- Mais...mais tes cheveux ils n'étaient pas blancs tous à l'heure?

Sakura- Euh... Je t'en prie ne dit rien a personne... Je ne veux pas que les gens me repousse et...et Ouin, Ouin, Ouiiiiiiiiin! (tout d'un coup submergé par l'émotion de peur elle se mit à pleurer)

*Ho, la, la honte quelle ce prend*

Kiba- Koi tu pleure quoi?

-Tu t'es fais mal ou quoi?

-Il ce passe quelque chose tu es sur que ça va?

-Oui je t'assure je vais bien ( dit elle à mi voix)

- OK je vais quand même appeler de l'aide au cas ou que...

-Non non je t'assure c n'est pas nécessaire! ( cria t-elle a voix haute)

-Ah bon...ok alors

(Sakura après sa chute se releva péniblement)

- OH j'avais fallie oublier si je te courais après c'était pour te rendre tes affaires. Tien. (il lui tendit son cartable & cahier d'école)

-Hein!?

-Oui tu les avais fait tomber quand l'on sais renter dedans et tu as oublié de les ramasser donc j'ai voulu te les rapporter c'est tout!

Elle lui dit doucement à voix très basse: Tu...tu as faite tous cela juste pour me rapporter mes choses...

- Euh oui... Euh ce moi ou tes cheveux sont de plus en plus rose. Tes joues aussi d'ailleurs..

-Ah euh c'est vrai... (lui dit-elle avec gêne) Tu dois sûrement vouloir des explications... Je me trompe?

-Oui et non.

-Comment?! (surpris)

-Tu bien entendue. Il est clair que ce qui ce passe n'est pas normal mais... Je me met à ta place et cela dois sûrement être difficile de parler de sa a quelqu'un que tu ne connaît pas. D'autant plus que tu dois être effrayé ...mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne dévoilerai jamais ton secret...JAMAIS (dit-il d'un ton confiant)

- & comment je peux savoir que tu dit la vérité? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me trahira pas?

-Rien. Voila justement la beauté de la chose! La question est; sauras-tu me faire confiance? ( Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux)

-De plus moi aussi je sais ce que c'est être jeté par les autres

-Merci beaucoup

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier

- Bon à plus. On se revoit en classe

-Mais ki te fait dire que l'on n'es dans la même classe?

-Classe 3-A... C'est bien ton groupe?

-Oui...Mais comment tu le sais?

-Une intuition

-''Une intuition?

-Oui. (dit il en marchant vert le couloir)

-Att...Attend tu sais où se trouve mon groupe?

-Oui puisque j'en suis le délégué de classe. Je t'y reconduit?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas monsieur le délégué de classe?

-Non au contraire & cesse de me vouvoyer, Un tutoiement sera suffisant (lui dis avec un sourire suffisant pour la faire fondre)

-Oh ok merci... (dit elle en bégayant)

Alors nos deux amis firent le tour de l'école Puis allèrent en classe

**-Proffesseur**: Boujour les élèves aujourd'hui nous recevons une nouvelle étudiante elle s'appelle Sakura Kasami! Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo! J'espère que vous serez gentille avec elle!

**Sakura**-Bon...bonjour...

-Sakura va t'asseoir, Il y a une place juste à côté de... ah.. Kiba!

-Te revoilà jeune fille (dit Kiba)

-Oh vous vous connaissez?

-En effet madame la professeur, je l'ai rencontré dans l'école nous avons discuté et nous avons également visité 'établissement!

-Ah très aimable de votre part ! Digne d'un délégué de classe!

-Plus que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec mademoiselle, elle s'assoeira à côté de vous !

-Vous serez ainsi chargé de toute sa scolarité!

-Pourquoi toutes ces précautions envers !?

-Car elle est un atout majeur pour notre établissement!

-Et... Quelle sont ces atouts que possède et qui nous sont si précieux!

-Mon très cher vous en découvrirez bien assez vite sur les questions et réponses concernant sans que je ne sois obligé de vous les compter n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis sur que dans l'heure qui a suivi vous en avez découvert un peu plus sur elle et ses fameux atouts je me trompe?

-Non en effet, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre!?

-...

-Alors!?

-Oui madame!

-Ceci conclu notre dernière journée! Je vous souhaite de belle et joyeuses vacances! N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs d'été!

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis! (les élèves sortent en courant de la classe en s'exclamant de joies!)

-Bon il me semble que je suis en charge de toi! (dit Kiba)

-Oui...il...il semblerait que ce sois le cas...

-(sourie)

-Je... je... JE FERRAIS TOUS CE QUI EST EN MON POUVOIR POUR ÉVITER D'ÊTRE UN FARDEAU POUR VOUS ! (lui dit elle en criant d'un ton indéterminé)

-(L'air surpris de sa réaction il lui répondit d'un ton calme et serein)

-Un fardeau dit tu? Mais pour le moindre du monde...au contraire cela est un plaisir d'être a votre service et de pouvoir passer du temps en votre compagnie cela me permettra d'en apprendre d'avantage sur vous!

-Ah...euh... (ne sachant plus quoi dire elle baisse les yeux vers le sol)

-Bon bien que pouvons nous faire?

-Euh...

- À je sais je vais vous raccompagner chez vous?!

-Euh non ne vous sentez pas obliger de le faire!

-Non,non j'insiste au contraire ça me fait plaisir..

-bon... si vous insistez... allons-y..

-En effet j'insiste... (lui dit avec un petit sourire)

APRÈS UNE DIZAINE DE MINUTES DE MARCHE DANS LE SILENCE NOS 2 AMIS FINIR PART S'ARRÊTER DEVANT UNE IMMENSE MAISON!

-Wow tu habite dans ce palace!

-Euh...euh oui en fait, je n'y vis pas seul il y a mes soeurs et frères qui y vivent également!

-À bon tu n'est pas seule alors. Il me semblait aussi qu'une si jolie jeune fille ne pouvais pas vivre seule dans une si grande maison.

-Euh... vous avez dit jolie... (d'un coup elle devient rouge et ses cheveux roses)

-Oh tu es rouge et tes cheveux roses ferait tu de la fièvre peut être devrions nous rentrer à l'ombre tu ne crois pas!

-Euh...n...non tous va bien c'est juste le soleil. (dit elle avec hésitation)

-Tu est su? Parce que tu as l'air vraiment mal en point..

-Non non tous va bien je te dis..

-Bon d'accord mais je préférerais qu'on l'on rentre quand même a l'intérieur.

-Si tu insiste...allons si

UNE FOIS A L'INTÉRIEUR SAKURA REGARDA AU ALENTOUR ET DIT EN CRIANT: hé ho il y a quelqu'un?

Kyô-Sakura c toi?

-Oui je suis rentré un peu plus tôt que prévue!

Kyô descend les escaliers pour constater à sa grande surprise que sa soeur n'étais pas seul

-Oh on a de la visite a ce que je peux voir (dit il d'un ton moqueur)

-Euh...euh oui je te présente Kiba il est le délégué de ma classe. Kiba mon grand frère Kyô l'aîné de la famille.

Kiba-Je suis honoré de vous rencontré

-moi de même mon cher Kiba. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous poser cette question?

-Oui laquelle?

-Que viens faire le délégué de classe de ma soeur dans notre humble demeure

-Euh en faite c'est difficile à expliquer

-Essayer pour voir?

-Euh en faite pour des raisons d'on j'ignore le pourquoi de comment j'ai été chargé de veiller sur votre soeur..

-Ah bon je n'en avais pas été informé... A moins que

-Que...

-Ah je viens de comprendre vous êtes le ministre c'est ça.

-Le quoi?

-Grand frère de quoi diable parle-tu?

-Oui ''Grand frere'' de quoi diable parle-tu?

-Hum en effet quand tu es rentré j'ai senti une grande force magique envahir la maison sur le coup j'ai pensé que c'était Sakura mais c'est son pouvoir à elle son hibernation donc... Mais quand par la suite je t'ai vu avec elle j'ai su à ce moment que tu possédais ce pouvoir!

-Grand frère! Pourquoi lui dire tous ça maintenant je ne le connais même pas nous sommes rencontrés aujourd'hui même alors pourquoi lui dévoiler nos secrets de famille?

-Parce que lui et vous êtes liés.

-Lier? Non ne me dit pas que c'est lui

-Sakura tu sais que j'ai toujours raison

-De quoi parlez vous? Je ne comprends plus rien et c'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir ou de je ne sais trop quoi?

-Hum c'est vrai que nous vous devons des explications

-En effet je le crois également donc je vous écoute.

-Tut tut tut! D'abord allons nous asseoir puis prenons un peu de thé quand dite vous?

KIBA CONFUS DANS SES PENSÉS SENTIE L'IRRÉSISTIBLE ENVIE DE POSÉ SON REGARD VERS SAKURA. CELLE-CI FAISANT DE MÊME ILS SE RETROUVÈRENT REGARD DANS REGARD CONFUSION DANS CONFUSION! MAIS CONTRAIREMENT À KIBA, SAKURA ÉTAIT PLUS EFFRAYER QU'AUTRE CHOSE ET KIBA LE COMPRIS ALORS A CE MOMENT IL CHANGEA TOTALEMENT D'ATTITUDE ENVERS SES DÉCLARATIONS... TOUS ÇA DANS LE BUT DE RÉCONFORTER SAKURA. ACCEPTANT L'INVITATION DE SON FRÈRE DE SON AMI ILS S'ASSOEILLÈRENT TOUS A UNE TABLE POUR BOIRE LE THÉ! UNE FOIS ASSIS NOS AMIS COMMENCÈRENT LA DISCUTION!

-Alors... dit Kiba d'un plus sur de lui avec un ton étonnement calme ce qui sur le coup réconforta Sakura

-Alors c'est très simple je vais vous expliquer certaine chose à propos de moi notre famille et sans oublier l'atout majeur de cette histoire ma chère petite soeur Sakura

-Eh bien je vous écoute!

-D'accord mais avant tous je dois vous prévenir que ce que vous entendrez pourrait vous surprendre!

-Est-ce terrible à ce point?

-Terrible...Non le moindre du monde! Par contre cela pourrai se révéler plus que choquant en effet!

-La question est; êtes vous près à l'entendre?

-Je pense que je suis capable d'en prendre

-Sakura je sais que tous cela va énormément te blesser je ne t''empêchera pas de partir si tu le souhaite je le comprendrais si cela est ton choix!

-En tant normal c'est sûrement sa que j'aurai fait mais cette fois si je vais utiliser ton conseille grand frère je ne fuirais plus mes responsabilités c'est pour cela que je vais rester la et écouter jusqu'à la fin ce que tu as à dire! (dit elle avec confiance et détermination!)


End file.
